


A crying Penny

by RoswellNM42



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: Any, any + any,Person A: Why are you crying?Person B: Because I’m stupid!Person A: That’s no reason to cry. One cries because one is sad. For example, I cry because others are stupid, and that makes me sad.
Relationships: Leonard Hofstadter/Penny, Sheldon Cooper & Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon Cooper & Penny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	A crying Penny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



Sheldon walks into his apartment, walking towards the kitchen, he finds penny there. It wasn't uncommon to have Penny around, but he did wonder why she was crying, sat on one of their kitchen stools. 

"Why are you crying?"

He enquire's, not that he really cared, or wanted to know really, it was more out of curiosity than anything else, after all Albert Einstein did say _"The important thing is to not stop questioning. Curiosity has its own reason for existing."_

"Because I’m stupid!"

"That’s no reason to cry. One cries because one is sad. For example, I cry because others are stupid, and that makes me sad."

Penny cries into her tissue, blowing her nose dramatically as she sobbed even more louder with tears. 

He could never understand Penny, or people much like her, for that matter. He let her cry and goes about in his room.

Anything he said right now would only make things worse. He would find a more suitable person for this issue at hand, in the form of Leonard. Now that he knew her tears weren't because they had broken up.


End file.
